1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a borescope.
2. Discussion of the Background
An optical system for long distance transmission is publicly known from Japanese Patent No. 3786658. The optical system allows a laser beam to be transmitted to an object to be processed via a relay lens, a collimator lens, a plurality of galvanomirrors, and a condensing lens, the laser beam being emitted from a laser beam source.
A borescope is publicly known from Japanese Patent No. 3150206, in which an objective probe is swingably connected to the front end of an eyepiece assembly, the front end being capable of bending like a crank, and light from a light source is transmitted to the rear end of the objective probe via an optical guide cable, and thus an object can be irradiated with the light.